


Okay, Then Do It

by cluecumber



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Arguing but it's not at all serious, Emily being a disaster lesbian, F/F, i think jj is a little ooc, it's not that deep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cluecumber/pseuds/cluecumber
Summary: you wanna kiss me so bad right now
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Okay, Then Do It

Jj and Emily were sat in Jj’s office peeking out of the blinds and starting at Derek. Earlier Emily noticed how often Derek had been checking his phone and smiling at it, and rushed up to the liaison’s lair. The week before they had gone to the bar as a partial team (Spence didn’t feel up for it and Hotch just wanted to be home with Jack) and noticed how Derek was talking with one of the other attendees. It really looked like they were enjoying each other’s company and conversations. And when they ended up calling it a night, they saw the way he was smiling after she blew him a kiss. Emily had noticed the way he checked if anyone was watching over his shoulder before he began typing away at a response.   
“Do you think this one will actually last?” Jj broke their silence.  
“Ehh, not really. Derek Morgan isn’t known for keeping girlfriends, especially ones he meets at bars.” Emily joked.  
“Yeah, but what if this one is different?” Jj stopped her spying.  
“What, you think he’ll fall in love with this one?”  
“You don’t?”  
“He could, but I doubt they’ll say anything and then they’re probably going to end up breaking up after we get a hard case or something…” Emily raised her eyebrow, “You think they’ll end up confessing?”  
“I mean, they looked so in love, or at least in like, at the-”  
“Hold on,” Emily interrupted her, “‘In like’?”  
“Yeah, not exactly a love at first sight type of person Em.”  
Emily was shocked, “You, Jennifer Jareau, are not a love at first sight type of person?”  
“No? Am I supposed to be, Emily Prentiss?”   
“I guess not, you just seemed like the type of person who would.”  
“Now what does that mean?”   
From there the conversation went from “is derek going to fall in love with the lady of the week” to “is love at first sight even a real thing”. After they ended the love at first sight conversation (argument), Jj leaned back into her office chair, “Emily, I don’t understand what makes me look like a love at first sight type of person...is it because i’m a blonde white girl? That’s ridiculous.”  
Emily didn’t even try to come up with a retort, she just sat back and smirked at the blonde.  
“Not gonna answer? Did I get you there miss profiler? Not everyone is going to fit a profile, plus isn’t your training profiling for serial killers? So your profiling doesn’t really even apply to me.”  
Emily continued to stay silent, and began thinking about she is a love at first sight girl herself. She thought about how she fell in love with Jj the first time she saw her, and even more during their first conversation.  
“What? You have nothing else to say Prentiss? You’re awfully silent for someone who thinks they-”  
“Oooooh you wanna kiss me so bad right now.” Emily finally says, and Jj goes silent. She thinks about how she really does, that stupid smirk smile thing Emily was doing during her mini rant made her want to kiss it right off her beautiful face.  
“Oh my gosh Jj, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to blurt that o-”  
“I really do.” Jj whispers. Emily goes silent this time. Jj made sure the blinds were shut all the way before getting out of her seat and getting closer to Emily.  
“Jj, are you, do you really?” Emily stood up.  
“Yes, Em, I do.”  
“Good, then do it.” Was the last thing either of them said before Jj leaned in as close as possible, kissing Emily Prentiss because she wanted to so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> anyways...all this and i still suck at tenses asf


End file.
